Dedication and Discipline
by AtrumMaximus
Summary: A two-shot inspired by a friend. Classic HP/SS detention goes awry-fic, except it's worse. Warnings in fic. Very mature content, be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hey peeps : D This little bastard is courtesy of a friend of mine! I just found her – my first rl friend interested in slash fanfiction (sad isn't it?) so of course the first thing I do is to offer her a celebratory fic! This twoshot is inspired by her prompt. Oh and btw, I promise to update BGE very soon! I'll let you guys decide if you want the next part of this one, or the next chap of BGE for Christmas present.

**Prompt:**

Classic Snape/Harry, detention goes awry - except with a twist. Kinky and lots of sex. Lots and lots of sex. 

**Warnings: **

Slash, threesome, spanking, BDSM, shota/chan/pedo (13 years old) and dub-con

**Dedication and Discipline**

_**Part 1**_

By AtrumMaximus

Harry looked at his potion again, distraught. It didn't look any better than it had a minute ago. In fact, it might even look worse.

Damn it all.

It was the last class of Friday, and somehow Harry had managed to boggle up the very simple Sight Enhancement Draught. He had been improving in potions class the last few months since the start of the year, but this time fate seemed to be against him. He couldn't fathom what he could have done wrong – add the dried asphodel to boiling water, stir 4 times clockwise. Let boil 5 minutes. Grind some Zingiber and add slowly while stirring. Mallowsweet stalk. Pomegranate juice. Finish off by stirring slowly anticlockwise.

That's it – Harry would swear he did it right!

And still the color that was supposed to be a deep purple was slowly turning blue. Light blue. Not good.

Harry looked up at the others in the classroom. Nobody – not even Neville – seemed to have messed it up. No one except him that is.

Snape was walking down the slytherin side of the room now. He stopped sometimes to correct someone, or even to compliment them. Harry estimated that Snape would reach the gryffindors, and thereby him, in the next 15 minutes. He did not have time to correct his potion (not that he knew how to) and he definitely didn't have time to start over.

He was screwed.

His potion was starting to boil ferociously now. Hurriedly he moved it off the fire. It didn't help. People were starting to notice him.

On the other side of the classroom, Malfoy and Snape looked up. Harry could see Malfoy's smirk from where he stood. He pointedly did not look at the scowl Snape was wearing, flushing in embarrassment already. He hated making mistakes, and it only made it worse to have the two slytherins looking on.

Malfoy looked smug. Harry thought that maybe he had just been played – it would certainly explain his inability to find any mistake in his own brewing. On the other hand, it could also just be his own wish to blame this on someone, anyone, else, to escape the wrath of his potions professor. Who was now making his way slowly (and rather intimidatingly) through the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, what, if I may ask, is this?" He asked silkily.

Harry gulped.

"I'm… I'm not sure professor. I – I don't _think_…"

He cut himself off. Snape wouldn't believe him anyway – no use giving him more reason to make fun of Harry.

"Really Mr. Potter. You don't think. I must admit to not being terribly surprised – the look of your _simple_ potion here suggests something like it." Snape sneered maliciously at the blue glob now lying at the bottom of Harry's cauldron.

Harry blushed. "Professor, I did everything it said!" He said a bit too loud. Now everyone was listening. And damn, didn't he just decide not to say anything about it?

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Mr. Potter? Detention at 5, my office. Don't be late or I'll make you clean that mess up yourself. With your toothbrush."

Harry forcibly didn't say anything. At least the great git hadn't taken any points.

When the class ended Harry left as swiftly as he could. He didn't quite make it out the door before hearing the well-known drawl behind him.

"Well Potter. And here I went and thought you couldn't be any more of a dimwit. "

Harry's shoulders tensed, but he walked on. Malfoy. Of course.

He tried to ignore the urge to hex the other boy while still in the proximity of the potions classroom, since Snape probably had the hearing of a bat too.

Malfoy just smirked at him, but let him go after a couple of taunts and a 'have fun in detention' accompanied by a weird leer. That was odd. Harry shrugged it off as something they had going on down in the snake hole. He'd deal with Malfoy later.

Right now he had to get through a detention with the biggest snake of them all.

Harry showed up 5 minutes early, just to be sure Snape didn't have anything to take points for.

It was really quite weird for Snape to hold the detention in his own office. Normally he would just have the unlucky fellow having earned detention meet back in the classroom for cleaning or writing lines or whatever. Harry had definitely never been at Snape's office for detention before, and he'd had plenty opportunities. He'd only ever seen the office last year when he and Ron had been flying Mr. Weasley's car and Snape had dragged them in here.

It hadn't been very cozy.

Hesitantly he knocked. The door just swung open.

Peering inside, Harry first couldn't see the professor, but then he spotted him browsing the bookcase in the corner, his back to the door.

"Sit down Mr. Potter."

Snape didn't turn around at all while Harry moved to sit at the lone chair in front of the big mahogany disk. It was a hard, uncomfortable wooden chair – undoubtedly to make any encounters with the snarky git even worse for anyone unlucky enough to end up in his office.

Most of the shelves around the office were filled with disgusting things – Harry was surprised to note he recognized some of them. No wonder potions tasted so horrible.

The corner currently occupied by the great git himself was the only one featuring books. Harry wondered what kind of books Snape would be looking at instead of giving him detention work. One had to presume he had bought them himself and therefore knew what they were – surely he didn't need to look at them right _now_. The waiting was just making it worse really, and Harry shifted nervously in the chair.

It was ridiculous, he had absolutely nothing to fear, the worst Snape could do to him was make him do some disgusting cleaning work or something. It really didn't warrant sweaty palms, nervous twitches and speeding of heartbeat at all.

And yet, Harry did feel more and more apprehensive. Couldn't Snape just _get it over with_?

Harry could feel himself wanting to go over every possible means of punishment Snape could use (maybe he was looking up torture methods in those books. No wait, he probably knew plenty already), a part of his brain tried to find a way to convince the potions master of Draco's part in the failed potion and a third voice was analyzing escape routes.

Snape really needed to turn around soon.

When Harry gaze once again fell on Snape after yet another quick dart around the room, the man was looking at him. He stood with at book in hand and simply stared at Harry, no emotion betrayed. Harry was unnerved.

Then the potions master walked over in a slow, yet stalking, way that did nothing to calm Harry. What was the deal with Snape tonight?

"So… Mr. Potter. You are now a third year student. And yet, you seem to be incapable of making any kind of contribution to your own education. You had been generally improving since returning for school this year, so I can only assume that you simply do not care about making efforts in my class. I find that disrespectful Mr. Potter. And I will not tolerate any lack of respect from you anymore"

Harry gulped.

Snape hadn't seated himself behind the desk, instead opting to lean against it right next to Harry, far too close for comfort. It was intimidating, and so was his little speech. What could Harry possibly say to escape the man's wrath?

The professor didn't give him the chance to try.

With a casual flick of his wand Harry felt his own wand fly out of his pocket and into the waiting hand Snape was holding out.

"Wha-"

Snape silenced him manually, putting a finger on Harry's mouth. It was more Harry's shock at the action than any actual silencing ability that quieted him.

"Don't speak. Don't move. Don't do anything to provoke me further."

There was something very ominous about Snape's voice.

Harry gulped again.

"Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you are aware I went to school with your parents and the mongrel now playing Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry was in fact not aware of that at all, but since he was afraid Snape would stop talking (and possible kill him) if he said anything right now, he kept his mouth shut. He would have to ask Professor Lupin about it next time he saw him.

"What you are maybe unaware of is the reason for the… rivalry between me and your deceased father and thereby the main reason for my admittedly limited patience with yourself – not that you haven't done more than enough to proof me right in my assumptions. You see, your mother and I were in fact friends before we even attended Hogwarts."

Harry had a tough time believing that.

"We remained friends throughout most of our Hogwarts years. Unfortunately your father fell in love with Lily when he was about your age, and in his bigoted mind no male could befriend a female without being in love with her. Thus he set out to humiliate me, hoping it would raise him in her eyes."

_Why _was Snape telling him this? It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Of course Lily and I were never actually involved nor did I want to be… I discovered my preferences were in another direction entirely already in my second year - thanks to Lucius Malfoy. But we'll get back on the subject of my preferences later. You see one thing your mother and I shared was the passion for Potions making. And that is the true point of my sentimental little story. Youdisgrace yourself_ and _the memory ofyour motherwith your_ abysmal _and _careless _performance in my class!"

Harry just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He felt kind of tumbled inside, not only from the kick in the gut it was hearing _Snape_ talking about him disappointing his mother, but also from the complete absurdity of the situation.

And inside of him a small voice kept repeating _Snape's Preferences _over and over.

Snape grabbed his jaw and forced his face upwards. Harry felt a weird surge in his gut as he was forced to look directly into Snape's eyes.

"Do you understand, boy? Do you understand that you are soiling your mother's memory and your own future by not giving your all in potions, not to mention all the other subjects you are given the privilege of learning? You are given the chance to become something more than the ridiculous label put upon you as a mere babe, and in your ignorance and selfish desires _you are wasting it_! You truly are your father's son."

For the first time that felt like an insult.

For a long moment Snape just looked directly into his eyes as if he could somehow determine through the eyelock whether or not Harry understood him. The minutes ticked slowly, and Harry thoughts were at turmoil. Was he really being childish in wanting to relax with his friends? He had just wanted to be happy – and he was doing as much as everyone else! Well maybe not everyone, but surely Snape didn't expect him to turn into Hermione. Was it really so bad to just try and fit in? He _had_ been trying more this year. He _had_.

Suddenly Snape snorted in elegantly and let go of Harry's jaw, causing him to sway a bit in his seat. Without a word the professor took a harsh grip at Harry's upper arm and pulled him up from the chair. Harry gave a small gasp in surprise but otherwise stuck to the relatively safe strategy of keeping quiet.

He didn't stay silent though, when Snape unceremoniously flung him against an empty space on the wall between two shelves, one of the only places free of potions equipment and ingredients. His back collided rather harshly with the stone, and he groaned in pain. Before he could right himself, Snape flicked his wand again, and the top shelves around him suddenly extended metal cuffs out. Harry's eyes grew very wide.

"_Carpuscerous" _Snape said calmly. Harry's hands flew up without his consent, and the cuffs clicked around his wrists. There were no opening in them at all, the metal had just formed itself in a loop around his wrists and otherwise kept in form – Harry couldn't get an arm loose unless he ripped down the entire shelf. Those shelves where probably imbedded in the stone fundament with magic too, so his chances weren't looking bright.

"Pro- professor…? Wha- _why_?"

"Be silent child, or I'll silence you myself. I'm sure you are familiar with the silencio spell."

Harry was beyond apprehension now – he was downright frightened. His wrists were hurting for straining against the metal, and the professor was looking at him a very funny way. Funny _weird_, not funny ha-ha.

"Mr. Potter. I can clearly see that you need convincing that I'm speaking the truth, and that your efforts are truly lacking. I could probably talk you into the right mind with patience and honesty, but I am not a patient man. I am also not a very forgiving man, and I have long been thinking that you were in dire need of some discipline. You are clearly in need of a rough hand to keep you in check, and I find that I'm the only one capable of the job. Hopefully this will teach you to put your best into your work. If not because you see reason, then because you will know what happens if you do not."

Snape finally moved from his spot at the desk. He shrugged off his cloak and draped it over the back of the wooden chair. Then he unbuttoned the neck of his inner robe along with the cuffs. Walking to one of the small cupboards the back behind his desk, he mumbled something that made a doorknob appear. Harry couldn't see what he was doing in there - but he was sure it wasn't anything good. The door had opened between them, and he couldn't move far enough into the room to get full view. He could hear things being moved around and Snape humming thoughtfully.

Snape reached behind him with something Harry didn't recognize, laying it on the desk. Some sort of long thin stick with metal handle…? It was followed by some leather thing with a ball on it, a couple of small leather boxes and a length of black fabric. What in the name of Merlin was all this stuff and - more importantly – what the hell could Snape use them for?

Snape was reaching into the cupboard again when he suddenly stiffened. He took a step back and looked over at Harry, who could do nothing but look back at him, perplexed. He then tilted his head slightly as if listening to something. This time Harry heard it as well. The sound of someone shuffling their feet.

An innocent sound really, but the problem with it was that none of the two present had made it.

Snape seemed to have identified the source as he walked silently over to a small mirror hanging next to the bookshelf from before. Harry could hear the sharp in draw of breath coming from there, even all the way over where he was. No way had Snape missed it. Snape clicked his wand against the mirror. It went see-through immediately. On the other side was Draco Malfoy looking up at his potions master fearfully.

Busted. So very busted.

"Ah, Draco. I see you found the old spy-tunnels. I keep telling the Headmaster to close them down, since they offend my privacy so, but he did not believe my slytherins to be crafty enough to find them. You just proved him wrong. I'm most curious as to what you are doing here. But before I'll be having your answers, I believe I should invite you in."

Snape's wand clicked one of the carvings on the mirror. It sunk into the stone wall, and simultaneously the wall went a bit… foggy. Harry and Snape could now see the entirety of Malfoy's body where he was standing. He looked ready to run, but Snape didn't give him the chance, grapping his arm much the same way he had Harry's. He dragged him right trough the wall.

Harry was panicking a bit. How much had his school rival seen? Would he tell, or would he just taunt Harry forever? And what the hell was he doing here anyway?

In front of him, Snape sat down behind his desk, folded his hands and watched Malfoy. Said boy was standing in front of the desk – not having been asked to sit down – squirming in desperation.

"Explain your presence."

Harry was treated to the unusual sight of a Malfoy blushing and stammering.

"Sir… Well, you see sir, I was… What happened was…I… It wasn't… I didn't mean to-"

Snape raised an eyebrow."Do try to be coherent when speaking to me Draco."

Malfoy took a deep breath and visibly steeled himself.

"I'm sorry sir. I came to watch Potters detention. I found the tunnels by accident a few weeks ago, and while exploring them I found this… window into your office. I'm really sorry, but my curiosity over won my manners and I felt compelled to stay and watch. I… saw you with that who- _boy_ last week. I wanted to see it again."

Snape's face showed no emotion as Malfoy spoke. But Harry could see interest glimmer in his eyes. Boy? What had Malfoy been about to say? Surely not _whore_. A Hogwarts professor wouldn't bring a prostitute back in the school… And a _boy_ one - no chance. Harry stiffened when his mind chose to remind him of Snape's earlier talk of preferences. No chance.

"And what would give you reason to believe anything of the sort would commence tonight?"

"Well I didn't know that sir, I just… You never hold detentions in your office. And even if you didn't, _you know_, I'd still like to see Potter's humiliation." Malfoy flushed at the last part – it sounded extraordinarily childish when said to the professor.

Snape considered Malfoy for a moment, then a small smile – an actual smile! – slowly grew on his face.

"Well Draco. You were in fact correct in you assumption regarding my reasons for summoning Mr. Potter _here_ tonight. That doesn't make it any less presumptuous or insulting that you should have the nerve to spy on my private life. I think Mr. Potter here is not the only one in dire need of some discipline."

He stood and walked around the desk again, Malfoy's and Harry's eyes both following him with complete focus. As an afterthought Snape added:" And here I was under the impression that your father took very thorough care of your discipline."

For some strange reason Malfoy blushed.

"I think I'll take care of your punishment first Draco. Mr. Potter will watch. It will do him some good to get it through his mental shields of stupidity, exactly _what _the purpose of him being here is. He seems to be sadly lacking in experience and understanding of such matters."

Malfoy's face showed a mixture of amusement at the insults to his rival's intelligence, a strange sort of reluctant anticipation towards his punishment and horror that Harry would be watching.

Harry's own face only showed horror.

"Strip please. You can leave your shirt on, but nothing else. "

Malfoy caught Harry's eye for a second and blushed. He didn't protest though as he started to take off his slipover. Harry didn't know what to do or where to look – this was just so very weird.

Snape watched Malfoy's body as it was revealed, eying the creamy thighs appreciatively. Harry tried not to look.

When Malfoy stood in front of the desk clad in nothing but his long white shirt (that hung rather tantalizing halfway down his uncovered arse), Snape took out his wand again, summoning his chair out on the other side of the desk in full view of Harry.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes - of course the wooden chair wasn't good enough for the bat.

This did make him worry if Snape would force him to strip too at some point. Was that his punishment? Humiliation by standing naked in front of his most dreaded professor and now also his rival?

Snape sat down in the chair, and beckoned Malfoy closer with his right hand. Malfoy walked a bit awkwardly trying to cover his groin with a hand. Snape smiled that shocking smile again. Perhaps he smiled when he was with Malfoy? He sure seemed to like the slimy git more than his other students.

"Lay down over my lap, Draco."

Malfoy looked like he knew what was coming. Harry had the dreadful feeling that he should know it too; it was tickling in the back of his brain. He didn't want to though.

Malfoy hesitated half a second, and then draped himself as comfortably as possible over Snape's lap. His shirt glided a bit up his back, exposing the pale globes of his arse entirely. Harry tried not to stare, though Snape didn't even attempt to hide his staring. He looked almost… hungry.

"Now, prepare yourself. I want you to count, and after every single stroke you will say "I will keep my arrogant little nose out of my superiors' business". You are free to weep at any point, and at that I will not expect you to continue counting. I will not stop though, so do not attempt to outwit your punishment with crocodile tears – I know you are capable of them."

Malfoy gave a small nod.

At the word stroke it dawned on Harry that he was about to witness his first old-fashioned spanking. It also occurred to him just what kind of hands-on punishment Snape could use.

Then he forgot to think about it for awhile when Snape's hand first connected with the soft skin of Malfoy's backside. The smack resounded in the room, louder than one would expect. Harry stared in fascination at the red hand-shaped mark forming on the left cheek, contrasting sharply with Malfoy's otherwise unblemished white skin, while in the background hearing the other boy's voice breath out a stunted "O-one." Followed by a deep breath and a rabble of "I _will_ keep my arrogant little nose out of my superiors' business."

Harry found himself anticipating the next smack right along with the other two.

It came just as hard as the first one, on the right cheek, and this time Draco whimpered. His speech almost swam together in one word, but Snape didn't correct him.

Snape kept the rhythm. He would spank the left, Malfoy would say his part, he would smack the right, Malfoy would say his part and he would spank the left. Each time Malfoy's whimpers became a little louder and his words a little less coherent. Harry was entranced.

It lasted until the eighth smack before the first sob came. Malfoy tried to keep it in and even finished his sentence, but when the ninth hit he practically wailed. The tears started running freely, and he was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Snape broke his rhythm and starting spanking at random, one time hard, then soft, and then two hard, never once hitting the same place. He moved around the entire arse area, hitting where it melted into thighs too. Malfoy's arse was a glowing red by now.

When he stopped, he didn't immediately do anything other than slowly caress Malfoy's glowing arse. The sobs were quieting down to a soft weeping when he wandlessly summoned a small jar of some sort of cream and started rubbing it gently into the sore area. Malfoy gave a soft gasp, then a contend sigh. Apparently it was a healing cream or something.

Harry became aware of his own situation again when Snape looked over at him. He flushed crimson.

Oh Merlin. What was the matter with him? Staring at Malfoy's arse getting _spanked_ by his _Potions Professor_! And (he hated to admit it, really hated) enjoying it! He could feel a very embarrassing erection pressing in his pants. Dear god no.

Snape didn't say anything, but the smile was directed at him this time.

**A/N:**

That's it for now! Answer the poll on my profile if you wanna see the next part(the good one :3) or the BGE chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Second part of my twoshot! This one ended up quite long - almost twice the size of the first part. Enjoy everyone, and merry Christmas!

**Dedication and Discipline**

_**Part 2**_

By AtrumMaximus

"Draco, do you feel ready to get up now?"

Malfoy sniffled a little, but nodded. He climbed awkwardly off Snape's lap drying his face with one sleeve. Snape snorted and handed him a handkerchief.

That's about when Harry noticed the erection poking out underneath the long white shirt.

His incredulous stare was directed at Malfoy's face. Then down again. Then to his face, and then down. That was definitely a stiffy and a very prominent one too. Did Malfoy _enjoy _it? That's_ sick_!

Malfoy apparently felt his gaze and looked over at him. Noticing where his stare was located, he got a little red, but only raised an elegant eyebrow, pointedly looking down at Harry's own crotch. Harry flushed and looked away.

"Draco. You took your punishment very well, and I'm sure you'll think twice the next time you're tempted to interfere with someone's privacy. Now, I have thought about your reasoning for coming here tonight, and I would like to extend you an offer. If you wish to, you can stay while I discipline Mr. Potter, but only if you stay completely subservient to me at all times. If you stay I _will _give you commands and you _will_ follow them. If you do not think you can do that, you are free to leave now."

Malfoy's face practically lit up with joy. Sick little bastard.

Harry felt like hell just became a couple of degrees hotter.

"I'd like to stay sir." Malfoy said looking like a puppy wagging its tail.

Snape nodded shortly and turned to the table where the stuff from before was still lying. With his back towards Malfoy, but face still in view of Harry, Harry could clearly see the disturbing half smile and the unidentifiable sparkle in his eyes as he said: "Very good. Now, take off your shirt too. I want you naked and on your knees. "

Harry's eyes grew to an impossible size. Malfoy's mouth fell open in a shuttering breath as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting in fall to the ground. As Snape turned back to look, he fell elegantly to his knees. Harry had a feeling he was staring just as much as Snape was, though he hoped he didn't look quite as hungry. Snape face was practically screaming 'cat that got the canary'.

"Good boy. Stay there and watch as I make the preparations for Mr. Potter's part."

Here, Harry felt it prudent to protest.

"Look, it's all fair if you guys wanna, I don't know, get off on weird stuff together, but you are _not_ spanking me!" In the silence following his statement he added as an afterthought "Sir."

Snape gave him a malicious sneer. Harry felt he had somehow not gotten his message across.

"You are correct. I am not going to spank you."

Relief.

"I am not going to spank you, because you do not deserve such lenient a punishment. Draco understood that he had done something wrong and accepted his punishment; therefore he did not need more than a reminder. You, on the other hand, have yet to accept your own mistake. Before you can be probably disciplined, I am afraid I will have to get through your defenses. So no, I am not going to spank you, because a spanking would not break you. And I am going to break down your defenses firstly, and then I am going to break _you_. Only when you are broken can you be _fixed_." Snape said all this without once betraying anything on his face – the amused little smirk stayed on his lips even when the most horrible words left them.

Harry was scared. He was scared shitless.

"Yo- YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Harry trashed against the cuffs for the first time since Malfoy entered. No way was he letting the greasy git touch him or hit him or… or break him whatever that meant.

"Ah, a typical Gryffindor reaction to fear. Anger."

"I'M NOT SCARED! YOU CAN'T BREAK ME! YOU CAN'T!"

Harry felt the skin on his left wrist break, and a trickle of blood ran down his arm.

"Do not worry, Mr. Potter. You might even enjoy it." Snape smirked. "Draco, I think we'll start with the gag. Will you hold his mouth open? Make sure he doesn't bite."

Malfoy was crawling over. Harry tried to kick him, but he dodged and got on his feet after a nod from Snape.

Malfoy was a little taller than Harry and this close he was rather intimidating, even naked. Harry could feel the boy's undiminished erection brushing his hip. Oh god, Malfoy was getting off on this.

With sure hands Malfoy reach to his jaw, succeeding in grapping it even when Harry tried his best to dodge and bite at his fingers. It somehow seemed he had tried this before.

Snape came over with the leather ball from before. "Open him up" He commanded, and Malfoy forced two of the fingers grapping his jaw into each side, in between his teeth. Involuntarily his mouth opened a bit, and before he could close it again the other hand went in with three fingers and forced his upper jaw up and his mouth open.

Snape took the opportunity to press the ball in. It felt strange and smooth against his tongue, even as he tried with all his might to push it out. Snape tied the strap together on the back of his head, and Harry could hear the click of a lock.

"Don't panic now Potter. You won't get it out no matter what you try."

Harry felt like panicking anyway. He couldn't breathe! He was being choked, and they were just standing there, and it was their fault, and Malfoy was probably enjoying it and-

"Breath through your nose you fool."

The cold disdain in his voice broke Harry free of his panic attack, and he took a shuttering breath through his nose. It worked. He gave a disgruntled sound through the gag, which was meant to mean something in the line of 'I wasn't panicking, and what do you care anyway'.

Snape was looking at him appraisingly, and was apparently satisfied with Harry's new 'no sound'-look.

"Fits him nicely don't you think?" Malfoy nodded slightly. "Though something is missing to complete the look… ah"

With a flick of his wrist and a nonverbal spell, Harry was as naked as the day he was born.

He gave a startled sound and tried desperately to cover himself but only succeeded in wriggling around a bit. Snape looked on in amusement.

Malfoy's gaze immediately travelled down to Harry's now limp cock. Snape, of course, saw this.

"Draco, I think it's time for you to be on your knees again. And with the amount of interest you are eying Mr. Potter's cock with, you might as well make your position useful. I will take care of the rest while you two are preoccupied."

Draco gave a quick incredulous glance towards Snape, but looked away when he saw that the man was serious. Harry tried to say something clever that would make Malfoy stop his descend, but couldn't really get it out past the gag.

When he got on his knees in front of Harry, Malfoy hesitated a moment looking at the cock laying limp between his rivals thighs. Of course the thing took this chance to twitch in response to Harry looking down.

Apparently this small show of interest was all it took for Malfoy to gain the confidence he needed to lean in that extra inch.

Harry gave a muffled whimper when he first felt the hot tongue on the tip of his cock. The wet muscle was giving tentative licks all over the head, making it grow once more. Probably the quickest erection Harry had ever gained.

Harry fought with himself not to press closer to Malfoy. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction, not even when that flexible little tongue wormed its way against his slit and down and oh god right there and really it was the most amazing and _oh a-little closer ohpleasedearMerlin_-

When Malfoy finally took the head fully into his mouth Harry thrust his hips forward, moaning against the gag. Malfoy took it easily, and Harry could feel his chuckle against his cock only adding to the sensation.

His balls were crawling up already, and he felt like he could come any minute. So of course Snape chose that moment to gently tuck Malfoy off his cock completely.

"Very good Draco. Now move away a bit."

Malfoy backed away just enough to give Snape space. Harry had never felt so disappointed and so embarrassed at the same time, ever. He looked at Snape disgruntled but apprehensive. The ugly bat was _not_ touching him.

Not that Harry could do anything to stop him when he grabbed Harry's cock. Harry gave a sound meant to be disgust, but turning out more like a moan. He tried to pull away, but Snape ignored him, lifting his erection upwards, in a clinical way, to slip something underneath it. It was from one of the boxes from before. A broad string of leather with metal embeddings. It was a little too long when Snape wrapped around the root of his cock, but as soon as the metal was locked, it magically fit itself tightly. It was very very uncomfortable. It was also successfully keeping him from coming, when Snape gave him a few teasing strokes. Damn the man!

"That will do. We can't have you enjoying your punishment too much, can we?"

Harry glared at him.

Malfoy was watching intently, eyeing Harry's cock now and again. It was purpler than could be healthy, Harry thought.

"Draco I won't need your assistance for the next parts. You can go kneel by the fireplace."

Malfoy sulked, but crawled over to the rug next to the fireplace. Harry envied him quite a bit.

Snape had picked up one of the other small boxes. This one was all silky. Still black though – maybe Snape didn't own anything in other colors. Inside it were some small metal somethings looking too small to do any real pain. Thank god.

He heard Malfoy gasp in awe when Snape took one up so he could see from where he sat. That couldn't be a good sign. Was there some cruel ability hidden in those little thingies?

Harry felt his apprehensive spike drastically when Snape aimed directly for his chest. He whispered some Latin spell word or such, and the innocent little metal thingies turned into not quite as innocent _moving _metal snakes.

Harry shivered as the cool metal slithered across his skin. Was it some kind of sensory torture or something? But no, they weren't just moving around randomly – they were moving towards his nipples. They were moving very determinedly towards his nipples, from either side of his chest, and they were also opening little fanged mouths that had absolutely no business anywhere near any part of Harry's anatomy. Especially not his nipples.

The right one reached the little bud first. Harry whimpered loudly through the gag as it bit down, the little fangs piercing a bit on each site, squeezing tight. It hurt, damn it hurt.

The other one made him have to choke back tears – it was so _so_ sensitive and it really _hurt_. So bad. But he refused to let Snape – and Malfoy – see him weep like a little boy. Snape wouldn't break him, not ever.

The worst thing was that his cock was still hard. The cock-ring was making it impossible for this erection to diminish, he knew that, but it was still humiliating being hard and straining in front of his enemies, _while they hurt him. _

Snape stood back to watch his handy word. Small trickles of blood were running down from where the fangs pierced, and he cruelly wiped it off one of them with a finger. Harry's oversensitive nipple throbbed with pain, and Harry gave a choked sound of half agony, half fury. Snape smirked and twisted the snake (that had now gone rigid and very not-moving again). Harry screamed.

Or tried to anyway, it came out rather muffled, but Snape seemed to appreciate it all the same. Fucking bastard! Fucking sadistic and pedophile bastard!

Harry could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay. Snape reached to his left wrist, just underneath where the cuff was, and Harry steeled himself for the next horrible thing the man could do.

Instead of hurting him, Snape efficiently clicked the cuff, making them both release Harry. Before he could do anything though, Snape pointed his wand at Harry and intoned: "_Mobilcorpus_" manipulating his now amenable body to turn around. Harry felt decidedly bad about how Snape and Draco were now looking at his arse.

"_Paralysicus totalus_" Snape said calmly, stopping Harry from moving as he bend down and did something to the stone wall a couple of inches to each side of Harry's feet. He stepped back again, leaving Harry with the eerie feeling of not knowing what would happen next, then he used a spell Harry didn't know. _´Ligechorous´ _or something like that. It made his body snap out to from an X, the cuffs from before locking around his wrist again, the other way this time. The things in the wall had apparently been some sort of manacles that also secured his ankles in a way that spread his legs just a little too much.

Harry tensed; more scared of not knowing what would happen than he had been when Snape was where he could keep an eye on him. Now he could just hear the sounds of the man moving around quietly, and the heavy breathing from Malfoy, where the little voyeur was perving.

Malfoy actually moaned then. What the…? Snape didn't respond, but Harry could hear little whooshy sounds coming from where he was, like something going through the air fast. It wasn't very loud, more trying. Like he was warming up for something bigger. Something like Harry. Fucking shit.

"Prepare yourself Mr. Potter. This is going to hurt." Snape said, and Harry could hear the malicious amusement in his voice. There was also the hungry quality from before, the one he had used with Malfoy.

This was killing Harry, not being able to do a thing, knowing what was coming(at least somewhat), knowing it was going to hurt, and even worse, knowing that the two people he hated the most - except for Voldemort himself - were getting off on it.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to be prepared. It didn't work, and as the first sharp smack from the metal cane hit he screamed against his gag. It felt like a branding iron had been laid across his arse; the pain was white glowing, hot and cold and so all encompassing that he felt like he might pass out.

He didn't.

Instead he tried desperately to breathe through his nose, holding back the sobs that were on the verge of breaking through. He choked on the scream when the next hit came, it came out half sob. The tears were running freely now, and Harry gave up on stopping them. It hurt so much. It hurt, and he could feel the blood running down his thighs, and then he could feel himself crumble.

He stopped counting the smacks after the fourth when everything became a read haze. There was this whooshing sound in his ears and the only thing he could hear was his own pathetic sounds, muffled screams and sobs that shook his body in the restraints.

The strokes where starting to cross each other now, igniting even more pain. The first ones, who had been fading to a steady burning, flamed again, and Harry's entire arse felt like raw meat. He had never hurt so much, not even when the basilisk bit him or when Madam Pomfrey had him drink the horrible bone mending elixir.

And yet he felt light somehow. It was as if the punishment was taking away everything, everything good maybe, but also the bad. There were only the physical feelings, and as the strokes finally stopped, the pain raw and burning, Harry could feel the warmth as something other than hurt. It was a pain that, though horrible, also made him feel somewhat… free. Maybe even aroused in a strange detached sort of way that had really nothing to do with his cock. The ache on his back was almost pleasant in way Harry could never have imagined.

He didn't have the energy to be ashamed.

Now that the haze of pain had somewhat fainted, Harry could hear the hard breathing of Snape behind him. It seemed the man had become more than a little breathless by the whole exercise. Or maybe excited, who knew.

Then Harry heard the sound of fabric being ruffled and the soft thump when Snape's knees hit the ground. It strangely wasn't submissive at all when Snape was the one kneeling, because in the act he was giving no control to anyone. He didn't do it as a gesture. He just did it for himself.

And this time he did it so he could lean in and lick the blood running down Harry's thigh. Harry moaned half in pain and half in some desperate arousal that he wasn't even sure he felt, but everything was physical right now. The tongue lined out one of the thick welts left on Harry's arse, and Harry could feel his eyes roll back. Dear Merlin.

Snape got up again without a word, and no one spoke as he cast the Paralysicus totalus on Harry again. He felt almost grateful since he was sure he would have collapsed when Snape uncuffed him, had he not been frozen in place.

Snape turned Harry around to face him again. Harry felt it almost strange to look at him after what the man had just done. Not because he was angry, but because he wasn't.

Snape had an almost tender look in his eyes when he looked at Harry. Harry didn't care.

The Professor reached a finger forward catching a tear off Harry's chin, licking it off. Harry followed the motion with his eyes, finding a special intimacy in it. The tears and the welts where the proof of a punishment served. Snape was tasting it, enjoying it, approving of the evidence left behind.

Slowly the professor took off the gag. As soon as the leather ball was back on the desk, he released the spell keeping Harry in place. He was there to catch him when Harry's knees gave out.

He lowered them both to the floor where Harry kneeled half on his lap.

"So, Mr. Potter. You took that very well. I think perhaps you understand now. Which is why I would like to extend you an offer as well. Draco will be staying for a little while longer, but you are free to go now. If you choose to go, I will not heal you. You will need the reminder for the next couple of days if I am to believe that you will abide to the new behavior I have installed in you. "

Snape took off his glasses and laid them on the desk. Then he dried the tears and snot of Harry's face with a handkerchief. Harry let him, listening to the words the man spoke. None of them paid mind to the boy's erection that was still straining, trapped between them.

"You could also choose to stay. I believe you have had a taste of more than just punishment, and you might be capable of feeling the satisfaction this discipline can give you. You need this Mr. Potter, do you not? And if you stay, I will make it pleasure. I will take away your pain and give you a new one. A better pain. Do you see? I will take care of you not just in affection, but in keeping you in place."

No one else does. It swam unsaid in the air.

It was true.

"Child…" Snape was whispering now, he sounded tender, and Harry was upset. Everything was confusing, and he wanted to cry again. He wanted to sit in Snape's lap and cry. And he wanted Snape to comfort him, just as he had punished him. But could it really be? Snape had always been cruel. He was the evil potions master - right?

But how come Harry wanted to be taken care of by him then. How come he wanted Snape to discipline him when he did something bad? Was he sick, like he'd said Malfoy was? Or was it really okay to – to want this?

"Child… _Harry_. Be mine." Snape said it with affection. He said Harry's name, and it was with affection. Harry wept again. He also nodded.

To hell with it all then.

* * *

Snape held him for a couple of minutes, but Harry could feel when the atmosphere shifted again. He had made his choice – now the consequences. Oh well he was done crying anyhow. His erection had been wanting his attention for some time and it was becoming more and more insisting. Cock rings were an evil sort of torture, now that Harry thought about it.

Snape let go off him and sat up more straight. "Harry, go kneel in front of Draco. Face him."

This was the first time Harry had thought about Malfoy since before his punishment. It just occurred to him that the entirety of the private moment between Snape and him had been witnessed by the boy. And strangely, when he looked over at him, he didn't mind. Malfoy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed over, and he was looking at the pair of them almost reverently. Harry went a little red himself, but crawled over easily, settling himself as comfortably as possible in front the boy. Malfoy's gaze was questioning. Harry wasn't sure what the question was, but it didn't really matter. He nodded anyway.

"Harry, I want both of you to call me and each other by first name when you are with me in here. Draco already knows me by first name, but you, Harry, must understand that the level of intimacy we share calls for more than titles. I expect you to call me Sir or in special cases Master, but only when we are playing. It all depends on your comfort level. "

Harry nodded calmly. "Yes Sir. I understand"

Snape looked pleased. He turned to look Malfoy – Draco – in the eye. "Draco, I cannot in good conscience take you in as a pet alongside Harry. You will be welcomed from time to time to play, but you and I both know that your loyalty and ownership lies with someone else. Let us stop it at that yes?"

Draco gave a small nod and looked resigned. It was all okay then. Harry strangely liked the thought of him being the only one… _owned_… by Sn– by Severus. Damn it was weird thinking it. All of it.

"I think you deserve some reward for being so good today. Stand up a little Harry, that's it. Bend over slightly."

Harry was on his knees leaning forwards. Sn-_Severus_ was behind him, and Draco was sitting right in front of him, face level with his chest.

"Now, we are going to spoil you a bit. Draco, your mouth please. Fellatio. I will be taking care of his backside."

Draco flushed, but looked eager this time. Harry moaned lowly. He was glad the gag was gone. Draco had to bend to a bit awkward position, but it worked if he spread his legs out to the sides. He could get a little lower that way.

Harry could feel Severus spread his cheeks, but at the same time Draco took the head of his cock into his mouth, effectively distracting him from the pain of someone touching his skinned arse. No teasing this time then.

He wasn't sure what Severus was doing, and he definitely wasn't sure he was comfortable with people touching him _there_. But he didn't want to say anything, not when Severus had just, eh, accepted him in or whatever.

He forgot to be skeptical about it at the first touch of Severus' tongue to his hole. A loud moan forced its way out of him, and he gasped for breath as the flexible little muscle wiggled its way around the ring, even dipping inside.

He was being assaulted from two sides, Draco going at it with fervor, up and down on his cock, sucking and slurping. And then the thin, wet sensation Severus' small tongue tasting him everywhere, also where it was dirty. It was licking on the inside even, and Harry was sure he would have come three times already if it wasn't for that damned fucking annoying hateful little leather strap around his cock. Harry was sure he'd never hated anything so much. Screw Voldemort, he wanted to cum _SO BADLY!_

Draco let his erection go with a last enthusiastic lick to the underside. Instead he bent even lower to have a taste at Harry's balls.

Harry was sure he died. He wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell though.

The sensations were almost too much, and when Severus inserted a finger alongside his tongue, pushing it up against some special spot inside Harry, the sound that came out of him was more like a scream than a moan.

He could feel his professor's wet chuckle against his arsehole. Oh dear god.

Severus pulled his head away. With a small tuck at Draco's hair, the other boy pulled away too. Harry felt almost relieved but mostly disappointed.

Then he was pushed, falling forwards. He caught himself on Draco's shoulders, hanging unto him. The boy was right in front of him, his nipples almost poking Harry in the eye. Harry very nearly snorted at the funny picture – the only thing stopping him was that he then would have to explain to the others. And he didn't want to pause the proceedings at the moment. Not at all.

"Hold still for a moment Harry. Feel free to lean on Draco."

The sound of a buttons being opened made Harry freeze in place. Was Severus going to…?

He was. The man's hands grabbed his hips in a grip that was sure to leave bruises, but felt just right. "Try to relax."

That was all the warning he got as Severus' huge erection began pushing in his slightly loosened entrance. He moaned in pain, tightening his own grip on Draco's shoulders.

As soon as the head was in, Severus gave a brutal thrust. Harry was pushed forward harshly, his head colliding with Draco's chest. He didn't notice, the burning in his arse taking all his attention. It hurt in a different way than the caning had, but it still hurt. It hurt inside him, deep inside, and yet it also felt good. Severus' cock was scraping against the same spot inside him that his fingers had found, and the haze from before was coming back. His cock wasn't even trying to falter.

Severus gave a few short but hard thrusts, and then he was in to the root. Harry could feel his balls against the sore skin of his upper thighs. In fact most of the welts on his backside were in connection with Severus' body, the fabric of his robes brushing against them. The feeling was strange, hurting but good.

"Support your own weight Harry. Draco is getting his reward now."

Stumbling a bit, his arms feeling weak, Harry got on all fours. Draco pulled back a little more, giving him space. Harry couldn't see his face, but he supposed from the look of the boys cock, that Draco was enjoying this as much as him. In fact now that he was facing downwards he could see a wet spot where the boy had sat before. His face flushed completely red at the thought of the slytherin_ coming_ while watching him being punished. Silly really, after what they'd just done, but it seemed he still wasn't completely over his shyness regarding sexual… stuff.

He was forced back to reality when one of Severus' hands left his hip to reach up and tuck on his hair. His head came up. "I will be fucking your arse Harry. Draco here will be fucking your mouth. Open wide, and try not to choke. We will go slowly at first."

Harry really wasn't prepared for that. He should have been, since Draco had just been sucking on his pecker, but somehow he hadn't really thought of retaliating. Draco got up a bit, and Harry could hear his labored breathing, every breathe sounding like small moans. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out a little. How did one do this again?

Draco pushed in a bit, the head slipping in without much trouble. Draco's cock was about the same size as Harry's which was not so big. Not as big as Ron or the twins' and definitely not as big as Severus'. It tasted sorta funny, a bit salty. Harry decided it wasn't bad and licked a bit where he could reach. Apparently that felt really good, since Draco gave a loud moan, thrusting in. Harry tried not to gag on the cock, when it was suddenly in his throat.

Snape clicked his tongue, and pushed Draco out a bit, by the hip. Harry gave a disgruntled sound and didn't let him get all the way out, already trying to take more of Draco's cock in again. He couldn't explain it, but he found he really really liked the feeling of the silky skin in his mouth, sliding against his tongue, brushing the roof of his mouth. His lips stretching around the shaft… It really was indescribable. He even somewhat liked the feeling of the cock in his throat, choking him. He wondered if that was somehow perverted, but then decided he didn't care.

Severus' chuckle sounded pleased if surprised, so it couldn't be all bad.

Draco started thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth, a bit more gently now. As soon as the pace was set, Harry could fell Snape starting to move again, the cock still in his arse. He was much loosened, but the saliva that had lubricated him before had dried, so the only thing lubing him now was the pre-come from Severus' cock. The thrusting was rough, almost tearing him, but he didn't care. Everything felt sorta perfect right in that moment.

A cock hammering in and out of his arse, hitting that heavenly spot right on. Another cock pushing into his mouth, down his throat, making him choke and sputter for breath.

He decided this was heaven. Severus had been right – he did need this. And if he hadn't known before, he certainly knew now that he didn't ever want to not have it again. Even the punishment, the caning, was part of it, and the feel of the welts tearing again, and the blood running freely once more, somehow only added to the perfection of it all.

Draco and Severus matched their rhythm so that every time Severus thrust in, Draco drew out, and every time Draco pushed his cock down Harry's throat, Severus would only have his cockhead left in Harry's tight passage.

The red haze had completely swallowed him, everything was pain and pleasure and pain and perfect and pleasure. He did even really feel it when Severus reached down and released the cock ring and he came. His climax went on forever, but since everything was pleasure, the pleasure in his cock was just a part of it. He was hard again as soon as it finished.

Draco came down his throat, but pulled out in time to spurt some in Harry's face. Harry moaned, loving not so much the taste as the idea. Snape grabbed his neglected cock with one hand, the other pushing Harry down, so his face hit the stone floor. The rest of his body was on the rug, but the feel of the cold, rough stone against his face made him moan again. Severus was thrusting harder and harder, and Harry could feel himself tearing, blood mixing in, making the thrusts both easier and more painful. It didn't matter. Severus was leaning over him, one hand still tugging harshly at his erection, the other reaching down to tuck at the little metal snakes still clamping down on Harry's nipples. He came again, screaming in pain.

Severus flicked the right one off, the spellword coming out strained. The feel of the blood rushing back into nipple, the pain of it, almost made Harry pass out. He sure felt lightheaded.

The other one, the left, did make him black out for a second, but he came to it again quickly. Severus never stopped thrusting. Both hands were back on Harry's hips now, bruising them and touching the welts.

Three more thrusts, erratic and flustered now, and Harry could feel the wet heat of Severus' come inside him. He moaned softly, too tired for much else. His cock was hard again of course, but he didn't need to come. He felt bloody exhausted.

Severus pulled out slowly. He lifted Harry a bit, and lay him down flat on the rug, on his stomach. Draco was sitting beside them, legs crossed. It seemed he'd already cleaned himself up. Harry turned his head and gave a small smile at the both of them. Damn he felt tired, like he could fall asleep right there in front of the fire, naked and covered in blood and semen.

Severus didn't let him. Wandlessly he summoned a towel, using aquamenti to get it damp and some unknown spell to get it pleasantly hot. He started with himself, cleaning Harry's blood and his own cum of his cock. Harry recognized the symbolism in it, but thought it fitting really.

He then started gently washing off the blood from Harry's back, cleaning the welts with care not to cause too much pain. Harry sighed in contentment.

It could have been done easily with a Tergeo spell. Somehow the fact that Severus was doing it himself and with such care made the new relationship between them that more real. Severus had said that he would take care of Harry in discipline and punishment, but also affection. He'd done the first part. He was doing the second.

Harry felt happier than he had in a long time.

His erection was fading, going away without a fuss this time. It had been allowed to play more than usual anyway.

When Snape had finished cleaning him up, he made to pick up his wand again. Harry grabbed his wrist without thinking, but then let go, flushing.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, sorry Sir, eh Severus, it's just that I'd like you to not heal my back you know – entirely. I'd, eh, like to, you know, be able to feel the – some of it. For a while. That is."

Well that was eloquent. Not. Harry felt like a moron.

Severus fortunately looked amused rather than annoyed.

"I was not going to heal the pain in you anal passage, only the welts left behind by the caning. I would like you to feel me the next couple of days, but I am sure the more pleasant parts of our time together should be more than sufficient. I appreciate that you would think so too, but the next time simply talk to me. I do not like being grabbed."

The last part was slightly chiding. Harry nodded, blushing.

"_Episkey." _Severus' wand traced the outline of the welts, healing them to faint marks that would fade after a couple of hours. He had to repeat the spell a few times.

Harry wiggled a bit, but tried to keep still. The healing spell really tickled. He looked up at Draco who smiled tentatively down at him. Harry smiled back. Who cared about rivalry when you'd just gotten spanked together by your teacher?

Wow that sounded incredibly bad when thought in full. Harry would have to think about this.

Or he would have to try not to.

He liked it better when he didn't think.

"All done. Turn around so I can heal your nipples. They will be incredibly sore tomorrow."

Harry turned around and sat up. The drowsiness from before had passed, and he felt almost giddy. Happy. Better than he had in forever. He couldn't remember ever feeling as carefree and childlike as he did right now.

Severus' eyes seemed to shine with something akin to fondness, when he looked down at Harry. He used the healing spell on each of the little buds. Harry looked up at him and smiled. He got an almost-smile back.

Severus reached out and traced the shape of Harry's face with a finger.

"My Harry. You will be good from now on, will you not?"

Harry nodded fervently. "Am I really yours? Can I come back? Can we do this again? Can Draco join?"

Severus shushed him. "Yes. To all of it. You are mine now, and though Draco isn't, I would not mind if he joined us from time to time. I do hope this has put an end to the idiotic animosity between the two of you."

Draco and Harry looked at each, and then nodded. It was a deal then, no more fighting.

Harry had a thought.

"Severus, what do I tell Ron and Hermione?"

Severus seemed to hold back a sneer with all his might. Harry thought he might appreciate it. He _could_ also be annoyed.

"Not the truth obviously. But you can tell them that we have reached an understanding and due to things in my past being cleared and talked over, I no longer bear any grudge against you. You have promised to try harder in class – which you have – and I have promised not to be unduly hard on you. Draco will make sure this does not bear too much gossip in slytherin."

Snape here looked pointedly over at Draco, who nodded that he understood.

" When they ask in the future about the evenings you will spend here, tell them that I am teaching you, but that I have asked you not to share what the lessons consist of with them, since it is sensitive information. Even Granger will be able to hold her curiosity at bay when confronted with the direct command of a teacher."

Harry thought it over, then agreed. It would work, at least for a while.

"Now I think the two of you should go to bed. It is almost past curfew, and it has been a very long and eventful evening. You have both missed dinner I am sorry to say, but the houseelves will provide you with something light before bed if you wish it. You can call for one. I will expect you, Harry, back tomorrow evening." Harry beamed at him.

"Goodnight boys. Thank you for a lovely evening, and don't forget the purpose of your punishments. Now get dressed."

As Severus waved them off, Harry had a feeling that this might just have been the most important thing that had happened to him since he found out he was a wizard.

Then Severus smiled at him, and Harry decided it was more important than anything before.

**A/N:**

Here it is. Harry will never be the same again! I think I might do a couple of oneshots about them later, since I quite like these characters. And it will enable me to write pure smut. Yay. I'd like to see Ron and Hermione's reactions to the changes in him too – maybe when they finally find out? But that's far ahead in the future.

Does anyone want to see Draco and his Daddy?


End file.
